


One Piece PETs: Sexy Love

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [106]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, No Dialogue, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Our favorite tiger and crane do it in this silent fic with the song playing in the background. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Sexy Love

**One Piece PETs: Sexy Love**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This insane series belongs to the equally insane Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****8: 38 PM*****

 

   Zoro was up in the Crow's Nest, chilling. He had just finished the last of his training and now, he just wanted to sleep...that is, until Robin entered through the trap door.

 

   He looked at her, not speaking a word, but smiled upon seeing her, nonetheless. Robin smiled back as she walked over to her love and gently cupped his left cheek.

 

_My sexy love..._

 

Zoro purred before he wrapped his tail around Robin's waist.

 

_(So sexy...)_

 

At that instant, the Tiger Man used his tail to bring his mate close to him. A pause...suddenly, they passionately kissed each other.

 

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up_

 

Robin moaned as she wrapped her wings around Zoro.

 

_Just one touch_

 

   Next, she began biting down on his neck, making him groan pleasantly. He even growled a little, just not out of irritation. Oh, no. He was enjoying it.

 

_And I erupt like a volcano and cover her with my love_

 

(A/N: ...Wow, are these lyrics dirty. -_-)

 

   Robin sucked on Zoro's neck and licked it. As she was pleasing him, Zoro's paw found it's way onto her apple-shaped ass. He gave her right buttock a good squeeze. Robin moaned again.

 

_Baby girl, you make me say  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh)_

 

At that moment, she and Zoro kissed again.

 

_And I just can't think_   
_(Of anything else I'd rather do)_   
_Than to hear you sing_   
_(Sing my name the way you do)_

 

As they kissed, Robin began to strip.

 

_When we do our thing_   
_(When we do the things we do)_   
_Baby girl, you make me say_   
_(Ooh, ooh, ooh)_

 

Zoro began to do the same.

 

_Sexy love, girl the things you do_

 

   Next, Robin got down and gave Little Zoro a tender lick. Zoro blushed and chewed his lip, and started to moan. Robin licked the tip of his wang and proceeded to suck on the throbbing member.

 

_(Oh, baby, baby)_   
_Keep me sprung, keep running back to you_

 

Zoro groaned as she did so...and came in her mouth, five minutes later.

 

_Oh, I love making love to you_

 

   In the following moments, Zoro's tail coiled around Robin's waist again and pulled her up to him as they lay on the sofa, making out. As they did, Robin used her devil fruit powers to retrieve a condom from a secret compartment in the Crow's Nest. She gave it to Zoro, who put it on. Seconds later, he inserted himself right into her, earning a little squeak from the Crane Woman.

 

_Baby girl, you know you're my_   
_(Sexy love...)_

 

   It didn't take long for the swordsman to start thrusting in and out. Robin moaned as he did so. She even cried out a little when he began sucking on her melons. She quietly mouthed Zoro's name as he continued pleasuring her.

 

_I'm so addicted to her she's the sweetest drug_

 

His tongue brushed up against her nip, sending different kinds of sensations through Robin's body. Pleasure and ecstasy stuck out the most.

 

_Just enough_

 

Zoro kissed Robin as he went deeper. They moaned as their tongues wrestled for dominance.

 

_Still too much say that I'm simp and I'm sprung all of the above_

 

Suddenly, Zoro turned Robin over, placing themselves in the Doggy Position. Robin smiled at him...and he smiled back at her.

 

_I can't help she makes me say_   
_(Oh oh oh)_

 

At that instant, Zoro began to move.

 

_And I just can't think_   
_(Of anything else I'd rather do)_   
_Than to hear you sing_   
_(Sing my name the way you do)_

 

   Robin cried out his name as he did so. Zoro grinned as he gripped his mate's rear end. That only succeeded in driving Robin crazy. What drove her really bananas was when Zoro gave her tush a firm slap, causing her to scream.

 

_When we do our thing_   
_(When we do the things we do)_

 

Zoro gave her bum another slap. And then another, and then another, and then another.

 

_Oh, baby girl, you make me say_   
_(Oh oh oh)_

 

   Robin bit her lip, trying very hard not to cry out as loudly as before. Zoro smirked...and grabbed her left breast, making Robin moan a little. Zoro even gave her nipple a tweak. Robin chewed her lip while he did this. Next, the swordsman gave her nip a little pull, causing the historian to cry out. She was getting close to her climax. As was Zoro and in an instant, they both released their loads.

 

   They both used this time to catch their breath. Once they did, they resumed their romping. This time, the two of them were in the Drunken Boat positiion.

 

_Sexy love, girl the things you do_

 

   Robin chewed her lip as tears fell from her eyes. They were not the painful tears, but the pleasured ones. A clear sign that she was enjoying her time with Zoro very much.

 

_(Oh, baby, baby)_   
_Keep me sprung, keep running back to you_

 

As for Zoro, he got a great view of Robin's bare form and he was loving it.

 

_Oh, I love making love to you_

 

Zoro even drooled a little as he panted while he kept going in and out of Robin. By now, Robin had the ahegao face.

 

_Say, baby girl, you know you're my_   
_(Sexy love...)_

 

About an hour passed before they both climaxed. The two of them panted, breathlessly.

 

_Oh, baby, what we do it makes the sun come up._   
_Keep on lovin' 'til it goes back down._

 

The minute they had caught their breath, they got into the Oyster position.

 

_And I don't know what I'd do if I would lose your touch_   
_That's why I'm always keepin' you around... my sexy love_

 

Zoro made moderate thrusts into Robin, who cried out with each one.

 

_Sexy love girl the things you do_   
_(Things you do baby)_   
_(Oh, baby, baby)_   
_Keep me sprung, keep running back to you_   
_(Keep me runnin' back to you)_

 

   The Tiger Man even wrapped his tail around the Crane Woman's waist, for deeper penetration. Robin was practically screaming at this point and it was music to Zoro's ears.

 

_Oh, I love (I love) making love to you_   
_Say, baby girl, you know you're my_   
_(Sexy love...)_

 

   He went for her right jug and gave it a tender massage. This only succeed in driving her completely batty. Another hour passed by and the two of them were starting to reach their limit.

 

_Sexy love, girl, the things you do_   
_(Sexy love)_   
_Keep me sprung, keep running back to you_   
_(Runnin' back to you)_   
_Oh, I love making love to you_   
_Say, baby girl, you know you're my_   
_(Sexy love...)_

 

   The swordsman smiled and soon came the coup de gras. Robin cried out as she had her big moment. Zoro did the same, too. Afterwards, he pulled out of Robin and lay beside her. They said nothing...but no words were needed. The expressions on their faces said enough. What they had just done was indescribable.

 

Robin lay on top of Zoro and used her powers to cover both her mate and herself with a blanket.

 

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up_   
_Just one touch..._

 

The couple kissed right before drifting off into a deep, peaceful slumber. However...the others probably won't be sleeping for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> All right, the idea for this came to me while I was listening to "Sexy Love" by Ne-Yo.
> 
>  
> 
> ...I shouldn't be allowed to listen to naughty music.


End file.
